A Trial Run
by IlluminaughtyConfirmed
Summary: After the events of Northwest Mansion Noir Mabel and Dipper both set up their own trial runs with Pacifica. Though the trial runs are quite different then you'd expect. My first fanfic and it's of a ship that I've enjoyed thinking about for quite awhile. Rated M for safety though as of chapter 1-? It's mostly T for language. I hope you all like it. -IC
1. A Town Full Of Crazy

**Hey so as my first fanfic I'm doing a Gravity Falls fic and I hope I'm good. It's a Dipifica fic so don't read if you don't like the fic.**

**FYI this is after Northwest Mansion Noir but all of the events of Not What He Seems don't exist here, including the part with McGucket at the end.**

**Read &amp; Review, I hope you like it.**

**-IC**

**Gravity Falls: A Trial Run**

**Chapter 1:** A Town Full Of Crazy

_Hi, welcome to Gravity Falls. A strange place filled with very strange creatures that you wonder if have intelligence. Oh and there are some monsters in the woods around the town. If you've found this then I'm probably dead, either from old age years from now, or one of those monsters I mentioned killed me. Either way you probably also have a journal labeled 3 with a 6 fingered hand on the cover. This was written by 'the author' who I will refer to as such as I do not yet have his name. He also wrote 2 which a little devil child (Not literally, devils are triangle shaped) had, I can't find it but I will eventually. Presumably he also wrote a book called 1. I hope I will eventually get those, they'd help me solve the mysteries of this strange town. And for all I know as of writing this I may eventually get them and you have them. But enough about that. I'm going to use this to document anything I find around the town that isn't in 3. And unless I find another journal written by the author, this will be called 4._

I stop writing, I'd like to write more of course but my inspiration is all dried up. I sigh and return to the ever useful yet slightly pointless act of attempting to memorize every single bit of the Journal, black light writing included.

"Diiiiiper" Mabel calls out. I sigh and reply.

"What is it?"

"Come down, there's something we want to show you." Laughter follows, it's probably something demeaning done to Waddles, well, I've got nothing better to do so I'll go down and see what it is. I slide the journal to it's resting place in my jacket pocket.

I walk down the stairs and hear giggling but don't see anything. I do a quick 360 to see everything but I can't find them, I walk into the gift shop and see Grunkle Stan behind the bar with his fingers in his ears.

"What are you... Oh shit" I turn around and end up seeing a very scary sight, 4 girls climbing out from behind chairs and such with guns, sunglasses, and devilish grins "Son of a bitch" I run for cover and end up getting hit in my ear and lower back. I push over an almost empty table and let the object, a box of souvenir t-shirts hit the ground.

I lean down, trying to ignore the instinct to look up and check for danger. The shots sting but they were only airsoft pellets. I swing my hand above the table and then bring it back down, a shot goes off about a foot from where my hand was, that means someone has bad aim. It seems they've realized it too as there's some movement like they're getting someone else into the front position and I move as silently as I can over to the wall right by the doorway, listening for the movement to settle. They're looking for when I'll move. I smile at my own quick thinking.

I slide my phone out and type a quick text to Soos to come to the Mystery Shack and if he has any airsoft guns to bring them. His response is that his grandma is making him watch some show and he can't. Goddammit, now the only person I can call is Wendy, and she's with her dad on some family vacation, apparently they're going to knock trees down by yelling, sounds fun. But they'd be there until later tonight. Fuck.

I curse to myself as I hear some more sounds of talking and movement, and then walking as someone tries to move silently to the doorway, and they're not good at the silently part. I wait for them to reach the doorway and grab the gun that comes into my vision and manage to get my arm around the person's neck, I point the gun at the cover they've set up.

"Come out with your hands up or she gets shot" I can't tell who it is that I'm holding but as the others come out I hear her start to talk.

"By the way, you may want to check the ammo on your gun." Oh shit. I act like it doesn't matter and simply bring her forward to act as a human shield, and they don't immediately fire. I take my chance and toss the gun at Mabel and grab for Candy's gun, but Grenda slams into me and I fall to the floor and end up getting tied to the couch's leg. Mabel is holding a bunch of glitter and markers and I gulp rather loudly.

"Well I'll let you kids get to his humiliation, holler at me if something goes wrong or when you're finished, I'll have my camera" The ever helpful Grunkle Stan says as he gets up and returns to his office to probably count his money repeatedly.

"It could've been worse. It couldn't have been much worse but still." I said. I rubbed my eyes and looking around hopefully for some coffee, to be honest I would've taken some of Mabel's Smile Dip if there was any left.

"It wasn't that bad" Wendy said, seeing my looks and getting the pot from below the counter and pouring me a cup.

"Thanks- but it was that bad. They graciously left me my clothes as they proceeded to draw on every inch of skin that wasn't covered and then drenched my hair in glitter and water. My arms might as well have had solid ink stretched over muscle and bone for all that you could see, my legs seemed so stained I doubt if I can even grow hair from there now."

"You'll be fine, it wasn't a tattoo, or did Mabel think to get some knives?" She interjects.

I carry on without thinking, "And I got a "Makeover" with "Standard tools" that was described both as "Much needed" "Fabulous" and "A fucking nightmare" Oh that last one was me. I even got a very bad tasting bit of red marker around my mouth from the too close Pacifica that might have been done well if it was with lipstick and if I was a girl!"

"Calm down, now you said Pacifica did this? I thought she was a bitch. Does this have to do with the Northwest party opening to the town last week?"

"Yeah, I took care of a poltergeist blah blah ancient curse blah blah they tried to get me to wriggle them out of the consequences for screwing over some lumberjacks and Pacifica opened the gates because she doesn't want to be like her douchey parents, and so Mabel invited her to this sleepover as a kind of test if she's really ok or was faking it or something"

"Like a trial run?"

"Yeah, I suppose it is" My mind ran uncomfortably close to the memories of last night, close touches and extreme regret. "A trial run"

**So that's my first fanfic, and I hope I'll be able to write more than this next time, I just had to get my ideas out on my computer, I'm uploading this at 10:45 and I'm going to write some more tonight, I should have the chapter finished by the day after tomorrow.**

**Read &amp; Review, I hope you like it**

**-IC**


	2. Hope It Was A Dream Or Maybe A Nightmare

**So yeah, writing this right after I uploaded the first one. So far... 0 views. Good job uploading it at a time nobody is watching. This chapter has a lot of cursing and if you don't like or don't care for this specific type of language then you'll be free to skip about half of the fanfic or you could just fuck off of my fanfic and go read something else. Oh that's mean isn't it. Sorry. But the message still stands.**

**And in case I need to clear that up: The following chapter may contain language that some people may find crude, vulgar, or objectionable. The author makes no apologies for this. In fact, he is quite proud of it. This fanfic is intended for mature audiences only. If you are uptight, puritanical, easily offended, or lacking a sense of humor, please stop reading this fanfic and leave the internet. Now.**

**Read &amp; Review, I hope you all like it.**

**-IC**

**Chapter 2:** Hope It Was A Dream, Or Maybe A Nightmare

I woke up with a start, the yellow triangle fading from my eyes as they adjusted to the darkness around me. I'd had the same triangle every few weeks or so since the sock opera, Bill had come back and taken control of my body again and made me... I can't remember. It doesn't matter now, I've woken up. I try to stand up and find myself still tied to the couch leg. I grunt and manage to fit my shoulder under the couch and lift it up slightly, enough to get the ropes off. I smile and get up, stretching my legs. I slide the knot under my legs and get a knife from the kitchen to cut it off. I turn off the kitchen light and start feeling my way to the stairs and then to my bed, which I collapse in gratefully, taking my hat off and setting it on the table, not caring that the 'makeup' is getting on my pillow and I fall asleep shortly after.

I awaken feeling sick, the nightmare I just experienced running through my mind, my parents being angry at me for going back to the old Mystery Shack with it's poor inhabitants, especially Dipper. I pull myself off the sleeping bags Mabel had arranged on the floor and start walking, up the stairs and next to the bed with the sleeping inhabitant. I tap Dipper on the shoulder and his eyes flicker open, going wide when he notices who I am.

"Hey Pacifica, what are you doing awake?" He asks, rubbing the sleep from his eyes, smearing the marker around his eyes in the process. His eyes open, attentive as always, his cute little... What was I doing again? "Pacifica? You there?" Oh right.

"Yeah sorry, I guess I'm still kind of asleep. I just had a nightmare and I wanted someone to talk to."

"Well you've woken me up... You wanna watch one of Stan's old movies?"

"Sure" I stand up and Dipper follows me down the stairs.

I continue rubbing my eyes, trying to wake myself up. I give it up and resign to the half awake state I'm in and simply focus on following Pacifica, my eyes firmly to the back of her head, her back, she moves her hips when she walks. Oh look, down boy we have guests over. Hold your gut in, close your eyes, count to 10 and... gone. I focus on being quiet around the sleeping girls and grab a movie from the wall. Except none of them are labeled. Great, Stan was so cheap that he pirated movies, he probably had labels on these but they're gone now. I pick one and slide it into the movie player and turn on the TV, sitting next to Pacifica on the couch and turning the volume low enough they won't wake up. The credits are coming up now... _A Nightmare on Pine Street_ Well shit, I've probably fucked up horribly, well too late now. I lean back and focus on not pissing myself.

Oh my god. Why did he choose a scary movie this late? Does this not scare him? Is that why he does all this stuff with the supernatural? None of it scares him? Oh my god that girl just got killed, did he even flinch? Alright I have to ask him.  
"Doesn't this scare you?"  
"What? Oh, no... Ok yeah, it's scaring the crap out of me, it's all I can take not to scream" That makes me feel better, I don't think he's lying either.  
"I thought that was why you did all this supernatural stuff, because you weren't scared of it?"  
"No not really, I'm always scared, it's mostly that I'm more curious than scared, and I don't like not knowing something" That makes sense. Oh shit that guy got pulled into his bed, and all that blood oh God.

I can't believe Pacifica didn't realize I was scared, that's a laugh, me being unafraid. God, that guy got pulled into his bed, and all that blood! I need to look away before I scream, something, I need to find something to focus on... Is Pacifica hugging me? I look down and see her holding onto me and burying her face in my chest. She looks pretty cu- What. What am I thinking? Oh god what the fuck am I thinking? Do I honestly think Pacifica is cute? Oh sure she's pretty, anyone can look pretty with enough money, but cute? And she doesn't have any of that rich makeover stuff on, I'm seeing that now, she's got some leftover makeup on but her hair is down and she's just wearing pajamas, very soft, silky, well of course they're silky they're silk. And I bet she... I bet she...

What's that on my head? Wait what am I doing? The scene in the movie has passed and... And I'm holding onto Dipper. Why am I not letting go? Shouldn't I be pulling away now? Wait, why hasn't he pulled away? Has, has he fallen asleep? Why would he fall- Well you woke him up so late Pacifica, there's a reason why, I'm surprised he stayed awake this long. Alright now move slowly and get out from under him. Get out from under him. Pacifica why aren't you getting out from under him. Well he is really warm, and the ventilation is horrible in this place, it's hot as hell everywhere else but here it's chilly. It wouldn't be that bad if I just. If I just fall asleep for a minute, I'll wake up and move and let him sleep here, plus it's warmer in the sleeping bag... Probably. I can just curl up on his chest here and...

What- What am I... Where am I... Ok I'm on the couch in the living room, I must have fallen asleep, what time is it? The clock on the movie player says 4 am. Stan will be up to open the Shack in an hour and a half, I should get ready and get these guys awake and out before tourists start coming in around 7. How did I get here again? I thought I was in our room. Oh right Pacifica woke me up. She wanted to talk after she had a nightmare. And then the movie I chose turned out to be a horror flick, great job Dipper. I chuckle as I remember something else, she thought I wasn't afraid of the movie, or the supernatural stuff. That's hard to imagine, a Dipper like that. And then another scary part came along and I... Right I needed to find something else to focus on, I looked around and saw... a plant! No that wasn't it. I looked around and found... Yes, Pacifica was. Pacifica was holding onto me, oh of course that's fine, she was scared and clung to the nearest human, I've done that with Mabel tons of times, even Soos a few times. And then I fell asleep, yeah she did wake me up late, it was probably midnight or later. Alright and... Why is Pacifica on me? Wait. Wait she's fucking on me? Why is she still holding onto me? Don't tell me she fell asleep before moving away from me. Well... How... How am I supposed to get up, she's clinging to me tighter than fur. Like llama fur. Fuck, what am I even saying? I clearly did not get enough sleep. Alright move her fingers away so I can leave and... And of course her eyes had to open at that moment.

Who's holding my hands? Who- Why is Dipper looking at me like that? And why is he holding my hands? It's not a bad feeling- What am I even thinking? I jerk my hands away and we stare at each other for awhile before the interruption of their Great Uncle Stan in full conman clothes walking through humming some tune. I almost laugh from the way the tension ended and we get up and I gather my things. He starts waking up the girls and I ask him to tell Mabel that I had to go, my parents would be looking for me soon. He looks at me again, like I've done something strange, I just realize he still has that marker around his face and I laugh for a second before putting on a grin and saying good bye. It's like he woke up again when he jerks but he puts on a grin as well and says bye. I leave with his face at the front of my mind and call Johnathan to pick me up.

I stand next to the register, talking to Wendy. "Yeah I suppose it is," I say to her, "A trial run"

**Hey all, I hope you liked this chapter. Yes it's kind of OOC for Dipper to curse but it's hard, at least from my perspective, to get across his emotions quite right without some form of emphatic.**

**Any and all criticisms I'd be happy to read, just put them in a review, or better yet PM me if you want me to find out about it faster. I'll try to get back to you on it as soon as I can.**

**Any plot holes or anything else hard to read please review and tell me what's wrong so I can fix it. Bonus points to anyone who can tell me from what video I got the warning I said at the beginning of this chapter. Bonus points being you mentioned at the start of the next chapter.  
**

**Hope you all liked it.**

**-IC**


End file.
